


Divine

by sourbby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Creepy guy, Ew, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck ao3 tags, Grinding, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Elena tho, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Multi, Mutual Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Repressed Memories, Sexual Inexperience, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), We hate Finn, god! techno, it's a ram rather but, lol, mortal! schlatt, nothing physically happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Continuation from "God" by Im_A_Terrible_Person.Techno and Schlatt had sex last night, and while this wasn't extremely unusual for a god to sometimes have mortal consorts, it was for Techno. Before last night he was a bumbling virgin, getting embarrassed in those types of situations when Schlatt would knowingly tease him. Now, he realized he was starting to fall in love with Schlatt, even if after months of the ram living in his palace they didn't know much about each other.And what's worse, Techno isn't very good at expressing his feelings.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_A_Terrible_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844945) by [Im_A_Terrible_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person). 



> Hopefully I have done this AU justice! I am planning on releasing more chapters, but please feel free to leave a kudos and bookmark, maybe even a comment or a suggestion!

_Soft._

_Sleeping well._

_Pretty ram._

_Take him._

_Hurt those villagers._

_Protect what yours._

_**Devour**._

_-=-_

Techno groaned as he awoken from his slumber, the voices being quite loud today. They _never_ stopped talking, never took a pause in their mindless chatter or their attempts to control him. He remembers his father telling him when he was young that these voices could be used for strength, that they could help and not hinder and all he had to do was filter out the nonsense. 

The thing was, Phil never did explain to him exactly what the voices _were_. Even through hours of scouring through ancient scrolls and chipped stone tablets engraved with a language he could barely understand, nothing mentioned disembodied voices. It was frustrating. Techno hated how much his blood family tried to give him false hope or assure him he was a good person, but he knows what he really is.

A tyrant, a bloodthirsty monster, a cruel god who wrecks havoc on those who disagree with him. Sure over the centuries his violence streak had simmered down with the introduction of Dream, being his godly rival to keep each other in check, but he still had outbursts that he couldn't help. _Fuck_ , he thought, _what if I didn't control myself last night?_

Last night ignited something in the god he didn't know was possible before. Never before did he have such a strong urge for sex, let alone masturbation often, but seeing Schlatt cry for any type of relief was what truly set aflame his cold heart. Seeing the smaller man come undone beneath him was a sight he did not want to share with anyone else. 

_The ram he chose to spare was his and his alone_ , that Techno having darkly thought.

Speaking of Schlatt he heard him murmur in his sleep, shifting from his uncomfortable position of being smooshed against the god's chest. Techno had yet to open his eyes, just wanting to bask in the tranquility he rarely allowed himself to have.

_"My what a pretty little thing you are, hm?"_ A sweet voice giggled.

Without a moment's of hesitation, or rather because of his lack of awareness having just woken up, Techno shot up awake to summon his netherite axe to maim the intruder, and without thinking he slammed the weapon in the general direction of the voice. 

"Techno what the hell!" The voice shrilled, and now Techno started to actually begin focusing on his surroundings, trying to ground himself. The aforementioned axe was ajoined to the wall, having created a sizeable hole that any mortal would've groaned about having to fix.

Then he next focused on the figure next to Schlatt, recognizing him as one of his two only blood brothers. Wilbur, the God of Love and Beauty, stood in the sacrificial ram's bedroom in a stunning white attire of sheer fabric, highlighting his slim and slightly feminine form.

It wasn't a lie that many beings, both mortals and even gods, were infatuated with the man. Hell, Phil even had to have Techno protect Wilbur from a cyclops that became obsessed after seeing the brunette bathe in the forest, vowing he shall marry the god. It's even gotten to the point where sometimes Techno could see the giant creature trying to peak into his brother's chambers, without realizing Wilbur had begun cultivating his own palace to live in.

The family was one of the two blood families in the god realm, hence why they were so sought after. It was rare for a god to actually have children, as it was usually by celestial chance or nature's circumstance that _created_ gods. To _become_ a god you had to kill a god for their place.

Phil was the God of Wind, having the power to move mountains and split the seas with his colossal wings. Their unnamed mother soon bore two sons, Wilbur who inherited her beauty and Tommy whom inherited their father's cleverness.

Then there was Techno. Nobody would give him a straight answer of where he came from. Phil would say his mother was the same as Wilbur and Tommy's, but that didn't make sense if he doesn't have his father's nor mother's traits. He had the same blood, but he couldn't help but feel like an outsider in his own home. 

XeeDee, Dream's father, only had Dream with a now slain goddess. It was perfectly fine with him, as the Aether God would boast about his son as though he was the epitome of holiness and all that was right in the world. However, with his arrogance not many gods trusted him, hell even Dream was extremely skeptical of him.

There was an unspoken divide between the gods in this otherworldly realm. The Gaeian (an ancient word for 'earth') Gods who served or interact heavily with the mortal realm, and the Aetherian Gods, who control the _why_ and _reason_ of the world. There of course was only one true ruler of the Aether, XeeDee, but some would ally themselves with him in exchange for something precious. 

Techno was torn out of his thoughts as Wilbur huffed, still clearly annoyed by his brother's attempt to decapitate him. "Really Techno you think anybody would be stupid enough to break into a war god's palace, and then go right into his room?" With a scoff the love god turned his attention to the still sleeping man, perfectly comfortable in the nook between his brother's arm and torso.    
  
"Aw, he's so little! Where did you find this cutie?" Wilbur lovingly caressed Schlatt's horns, the same way an adoring owner would to their dog who wanted attention. Both of the god's heart swelled a bit when they heard a pleasant hum vibrate in the ram's chest, subconsciously leaning into the petting.   
  


Techno watched as Wilbur cooed and continue to coddle the mortal, as he then responded not knowing how the other will react. "He was a sacrifice to me, and I decided to spare him." The petting stopped, Schlatt whining in his sleep as the sensation was gone. Wilbur met Techno's gaze, surprise plain on his features.   
  


"What?" It wasn't uncommon for mortals to make sacrifices or offerings to the different gods. Wilbur would grant luck in someone's love life in exchange for wine and other earthly delights. In his past Techno had been offered a slaughtered lamb, and that was his first taste of fresh blood. Since then in the same village that captured Schlatt, they would offer their cattle every end of the month in exchange for Techno's protection. With Schlatt they became excited, never having given a human sacrifice before and with his ram horns it was a perfect gift for their Blood God.

Techno growled lowly at the thought, how they expected him to murder someone so beautiful, so precious, so divine. They were the equivalent of scum, for treating Schlatt so poorly. Now after months of spoiling him the ram was starting to fill out, becoming softer yet delicate. He didn't have any need to worry about pain or suffering, for Techno would provide with anything he could ever need or ever want.

_Almost_ everything, rather.

"Techno, don't you know what he is?" The question threw Techno off, not expecting that all of a sudden. But now looking down at Schlatt's peaceful expression he realized he really didn't know much about him. Everytime he questioned about his whereabouts or where he grew up, Schlatt would become distant or try to distract by exposing some skin. It was strange when he thinks about it.

Wilbur pursed his lips, deep in thought. Swiping some hair from his eyes he let out a sigh. "He's an anima. He's human, but instead of being cursed or something like that, he was born with the horns, he's has an animal's features from birth. And I'm assuming he went into heat with the pheromones in here. Poor thing must've been on the run if he's alone."

That confused Techno, not ever having heard of an anima before. "What? What do you mean he's on the run?" He spared a glance to Schlatt, trying to fathom the idea of the man running from something, could it be old enemies that found him? Perhaps karma catching up? He didn't know, but he would be damned if he didn't try to prevent Schlatt from getting hurt.

Schlatt suddenly moved away from Wilbur's hands, huffing in his sleep when the petting stopped. He pressed himself against Techno, sighing pleasantly at feeling the body heat of the other. It was sweet watching him act unknowingly clingy and touched starved, and for Techno he watched with fascination. Wilbur, well, he watched with concern.

Stepping away from the bed Wilbur summoned a blank scroll and a quill, as when you're a god you don't need to worry about mundane things like ink or a flat surface. The scroll unfurled itself for the brunette, proudly presenting its blank canvas as it levitated above the polished brick floor. He picked up the quill that hovered by him aimlessly, and with a graceful hand he scribbled down something on the parchment.

"What are you writing?" Techno was a man of few words, but he had so many questions right now. He carefully sat up, cradling Schlatt gently with one arm to keep him from waking. "Who is he running from Wilbur. I need to know now."

Wilbur scoffed at his brother's inpatient attitude, finally finishing off his last curl of the letter. "Anima's like him are sought to be concubines or serve a master, especially men who experiences heats. Some have ruts, but they are left alone because they would try to mate whatever was in there sight. I'm not saying that's the case, but it's possible."

He snapped his fingers and a golden ribbon was magicked to contain the scroll in a pretty decoration. As he approached the bed, he handed Techno the document and took a deep breath.

"These are the instructions I left for you, since he'll have a few more days of his heat. After that is when you got to be careful, he'll become agitated and possibly aggressive. Think of it as mood swings some mortal wom- nevermind." Wilbur stopped himself seeing that Techno visibly had little idea what he was talking about. 

The war god rarely mingled with mortals, so for him not knowing a woman's biology is not unusual. "Just read the scroll when he wakes up okay? You're my brother, and I care about you." With a sudden grin he flashed his eyes towards Schlatt. "And brothers _share_ you know." It was a playful remark, but with Wilbur you never knew.

"You're a fucking whore Wilbur."

"Hey at least I didn't just lose my virginity, oh _mighty_ Blood God."

"Least I don't have a cyclops wanting my ass."

"I actually have an ass Tec-"

" _T-techno_?"

A soft voice spoke up, and both the gods realized Schlatt was beginning to wake up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but not quite conscious enough to notice Wilbur in the room. The Love God grinned as he quietly bid his brother goodbye, and just like that his physical being faded away. He was most likely returning to his own palace.

Blinking Techno tried to take in all of the information he was given, not yet opening the scroll. Was Schlatt on the run from somebody wanting to find him? Did Schlatt willingly want to have sex with him? What if he hurt him?

His fears we're quelled as he felt kissed being pressed against his jaw, soft whines as the anima's slender legs wrapped themselves around his strong thigh, grinding uselessly against his hip. "Techno,  _please_ . I wanna' be full-" A sweet moan harmonized with a throaty groan, as Techno pulled Schlatt into his lap.

The ram was still clearly tired, having just woken up, and he deserved to be treated gently after the brutal scene they had last night. In fact he seemed like he was about to cry if he didn't get any type of contact, releasing syrupy pheromones that clung to Techno's more animalistic side.

"It's alright sweetheart. Just let me take care of you, is that fine with you?" Eagerly Schlatt nodded, and Techno couldn't help but smile lightly at him. He also rarely did that much. The pinkette never had a reason to smile when he was alone in his palace most of the time, only the cruel voices being his company. Even now they spoke to him.

_Sweet._

_Ours._

_All for us._

_Crying prettily._

_Devour._

_Devour._

_ DEVOU- _

Techno felt arms snake around his shoulders, a hand reaching to stroke the back of scalp lovingly. Schlatt and Techno made eye contact, which they haven't done much of last night since they got carried away. Too caught up in the aspect of the game they played for so long finally coming to an end. What neither of them knew was that a new game had begun, a game even harder than the last.

As they leaned in, their lips in rythmatic tandem, moving slow yet passionately, like couldn't separate from each other. The game had begun, as the man sitting in the god's lap pulled Techno from that dark place that resided in his mind, it was from there that Techno knew what he wanted.

What the game entailed.

What prizes were promised.

What risks would be taken.

Techno had to convince Schlatt that they belong together, they were simply meant to be.


	2. Veles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt has a painful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kind words! They really touch my heart, especially in this stressful time we all have to endure. I hope you all enjoy this story, and for more to come!
> 
> Remember if you have any suggestions or comments, make sure to well,, comment! I'm planning on posting some art as well once we hit 1000 hits,, so if you bookmark my work that could help greatly! Anyway, I thank each and every one of you!

Schlatt never remembered ever feeling this spoiled. Let alone feeling so safe, even if it was in a literal war god's arms. All his life he was targeted, a simple commodity meant to be purchased or a piece of meat meant to be savored.

His mother cried when she gave birth to an anima, knowing full well what it meant for her only son. His father left not wanting to associate himself with his wife that cheated on him. Schlatt didn't know who his true father was, but it honestly didn't matter when his mother kept quiet around him, seeming to be rather dissapointed in him.

He remembers only being sixteen when he first had an encounter with someone that wanted to own him. Schlatt had worked as a blacksmith's assistant, and he really liked her since she rarely took bullshit from anybody. Nobody would disrespect her either, she was in control of knowledge only she knew that was vital to the village's weaponry, so most left her alone. Her antlers also warded off danger, large and expansive from where they rested on her chopped umber hair.

She was strong, _very_ strong. In fact Schlatt had a small attraction to her when they first met, but it devolved into more of an adoration the longer he worked there. He supposed if anyone were to ask why he liked his partners visibly stronger it was because of a subconscious comfort of his, knowing his lover could protect him from harm. Just like the blacksmith did.

An older man came into the village one day, looking for a place to sleep and for his sword to be prepared. Of course, the villagers pointed him to Elena's weaponry, for she had an extra room and was the only blacksmith for miles around. Schlatt remembered the man approaching him when he was sweeping the soot off of the fireplace, even remembering the cough that got his attention.

Schlatt was comfortable enough in the village that he normally wore trousers and a simple tunic that hung loosely on his form, he didn't feel the need to hide what he inherited from his ancestors. The man's eyes raked over his form, and Schlatt being naive at the time just assumed the traveler wasn't use to seeing so many animas in one place.

"Do you know where the blacksmith is? My sword's handle broke and I'm in need of a place to sleep. I don't suppose your boss would mind?" He spoke with such confidence that Schlatt was slightly impressed, the man presenting himself as though he were a legendary figure that people spoke wide and far about. A small blush crept on the young man's cheeks as he gripped the broom handle.

Back then he was a sweet looking young thing, all softness and doe-like. He didn't even have facial hair back then, Elena having fussed about the importance of having proper hygiene when working in the heat so often. Some of the animas in the village even recently started to try and court him, rubbing their horns against his or trailing their fingers over his lips. These don't apply to all anima species, but they were popular tactics with sheep and ram hybrids alike. Thankfully his boss would shoo them off, as she was protective of the ram.

The man took a few steps forward after a moment's pause when Schlatt didn't respond. Schlatt unknowingly curled in on himself, slightly intimidated by the larger man. Surprisingly the traveler took ahold of his hand, and pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. "Well, not so talkative are you sweetheart? Mind at the least to tell me your name?"

His mouth felt dry, still not use to the attention he had been getting as of late. His mother never spoke to him about relationships or any sort of feelings he may get, in fact she only spoke bitterly of her ex husband as she downed another bottle of cheap whiskey. All of his information came from Elena, but she could only help so far when she wasn't attracted to anybody and never felt the same urges that he did at times. So being the object of a rather decent looking man's desire at a young age, Schlatt is embarrassed to admit it got to him.

"Schlatt...who are you?" His voice sounded uncertain, but that did not deter the man as his eyes were held captive to the slender form in his grasp. "Laurence Finnigan, but you can call me Finn if that's easier for you to scream for me." His words dripped from his lips effortlessly, as if he done this a thousand times before. Finn then joked about his comment and offhandedly moved on from the interaction as Elena finally walked into the room.

Schlatt felt his face burn from Finn's words, never having anyone be so forward with him. Sheep animas tended to be rather meek creatures, opting for a more peaceful and easy going lifestyle, and that included their almost shy and more intimate courting rituals. So it was definitely something new for the ram.

Finn stayed at the shop for exactly four days. He had gotten his sword repaired and was replenishing his supplies through out the day by trading and bartering with the villagers. Elena had Schlatt be the one to actually deal with Finn, as she wasn't what one would call a _people_ person.

Sometimes Finn would ask Schlatt to fix his bed up for him while he was out, and sure at first it annoyed him that a grown ass man wouldn't do it, he didn't complain. Other times the ginger haired man would request for Schlatt to bring him his dinner while he wrote in his journals, his eyes always lingering over the others form. The ram anima didn't get what this guy's deal was, as at first he assumed he was just lazy but then he never would bother Elena with such mundane tasks.

It didn't take long for Schlatt to find out exactly what sick _fantasy_ he was playing into. 

It had happened on Finn's last day staying at the shop, and Elena had gone out to restock on some metals she was missing. Schlatt had brought the older man some rabbit stew he had made earlier, although he could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull as he cooked. Setting down the bowl and then some cutlery, the brunette folded his hands in front of him politely.

"Anything else you need? If not I'm going to bed, it's late and I'm tired." Schlatt would've scoffed of how polite and _contained_ he use to be, how much of a push over he was. Finn turned to him from where he sat on his chair, eyes filled with an expression that could only be described as _hunger_.

Finn grabbed Schlatt and manhandled the protesting man into his lap, where he was pinned between the older's chest and the mahogany desk. He couldn't escape if he wanted to, Finn being so much stronger than him. He whimpered when he felt something poke the side of his thigh. 

Finn leaned in close, nearly suffocating the ram trapped in his embrace with the sheer weight of the traveler. Schlatt couldn't help but whimper, just wanting to go to bed and never think about this ever again. Finn had other plans, as he chuckled darkly. "You'd make a good little housewife wouldn't you? Following my orders so obediently, it would be perfect for you. Too fucking stupid to do much else, don't think I didn't see you get flustered when that bitch of a boss of yours pointed out you messed up with the financials."

Schlatt was fuming. He wasn't unintelligent, far from it, but being so blatantly disrespected and _insulting_ those close to him? He wasn't going to have it. 

Without thinking about his actions a slap whipped through the air, cutting through the silence of the night. It not only stunned Schlatt, realizing what he had just done, but his eyes met a flaming gaze as Finn held his cheek. The brunette could make out a hand print blooming on the others features, and his hands stung like coal were being forced beneath his skin. A growl forced Schlatt out of his thoughts, Finn obviously being pissed.

The two entered a scuffle, Finn trying to use his weight against the other, but Schlatt was smart enough to use his developing horns to headbutt with as much strength as he could. A hand shot to his throat, and he could feel the cold press of a blade resting right on his jugular. He breathed hard, trying to catch his breath but he was so terribly afraid that if he took a gulp of air it would be his last. The two stood there, staring at each other waiting for the other to move.

It was Schlatt who spoke first. "Wha- What do you _want_? I'll give you all the money we have, just _please_ , don't kill me." He was terrified, but even more so as Finn began to laugh at the other's weakness. His teeth were stained yellow, and his breath had a foul odor that Schlatt never noticed before. With your life being threatened one could believe you would become hyper aware of every little thing around you, just trying to focus on something besides your possible demise.

"I was just going to take you home for myself, you're a cute one I'll say. That little stunt you pulled made me change my mind. I rather see you _suffer_. Let some snobby rich man buy you, hell I'll settle for selling you to a brothel. So are we gonna do this nice and easy, or am I going to have to get nasty?" Finn held little remorse in his words, and Schlatt felt his throat close up and tears swelling in his eyes. This was really happening. His freedom was snatched just like that out of his hands, dangling in front of him as he saw the door was still open.

 _A_ _chance_.

The ram was notorious for being a clever thing, Elena would even boast about his ideas for the village proudly during gatherings, ones he himself was too shy to share. Now was the time to use what he had currently with him, and that was to use Finn's own desire against him.

Schlatt slowly raised his hands, to show he wasn't going to attempt anything idiotic. He wasn't in the position to even dare try to overpower the other, he would clearly lose with the knife so dangerously close to ending his life. Gingerly he placed his hands on Finn's wide shoulders, the same way a lost lover would to their beloved. "The hell are you trying at?" The man tried to sound intimidating, but Schlatt could pick up on the uncertainty. _Perfect_.

He permitted a soft whine to fall out of his lips so delicately, his ears darting back to show submission to the other. "P-please don't mister..." Schlatt was disgusted at himself, but he knew it was his only shot to escape. Interlocking his hands behind Finn's head came naturally, leaning forward to be closer to the other. The knife had fallen from his neck, but it was still tightly grasped in Finn's fist. Dammit.

"I don't want to go to any of those places, I wanna go with _you_. Don't you want somebody there to come home to from your travels?" He picked his words carefully, but it was seeming to work as he felt a grizzly hand grip at his hip. Finn huffed. "Just trying to sweet talk to me now." His eyes were narrowed, but even in candle lit night the brunette could see the man's pupil dilate at what was presented to him. A sweet little anima who was terrified.

"Am I? I saw you watching me while I was cooking dinner, you would like that wouldn't you? A hot meal is rare to find nowadays isn't it?" Carding his hand through ginger locks Schlatt knew his plan was working, but there was one thing he had still not touched upon yet. Somehow Finn was still _hard_ from this exchange. _Jackpot_.

Schlatt jerked his hips down, a pretty moan falling out of his lips. "I'll keep you company in bed too, you could be my first if you ask nicely~." Finn groaned at that phrase, not expecting the anima to be this innocently flirtatious. The blade clattered onto the carpeted floor. Schlatt was suddenly hoisted up by the bottom of his thighs as he frantically grabbed at Finn to not fall. 

Slammed against the wall Schlatt winced at the pain forming in his spine, but he heard Finn speaking. He doesn't remember what words were said, nor did he care. The next few minutes felt like a blur, harsh pulls to his horns and Finn detailing graphic fantasies that involved the anima in a multitude of ways. The world began to go hazy, darkening as he remembered being dropped onto the floor, his head banging against the dresser.

Boots with soot stains were in vision, but as he blinked Finn was now holding his hands up in mercy, blood trinkling down his face. He can't remember what was said, but as he closed his eyes a gunshot flooded his senses. Schlatt had pushed this memory so far down in his subconscious everything seemed to meld into one collective thought.

He remembers someone screaming his name. 

" _Schlatt!_ "

-=-

"Schlatt!"

Techno had been thriving on the gentle touches Schlatt gave to him, pawing at his chest and kissing his neck, that he barely noticed when all of sudden Schlatt went limp. He thought at first he had allowed him to continue thrusting his hips up and he was just tired, as you have to remember Techno isn't the greatest at picking up cues from others.

The god gotten greedy as he wanted to be enveloped into the heat of Schlatt's body, never wanting to be rid of this feeling of pure ecstasy. It was like a drug he couldn't stop indulging in, the sweet whimpers and moans pouring out in adoration for him. He had never been one for worship, but it felt so much more intimate with Schlatt, as if he wanted Techno to know just how much he wanted this.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the fluffy tail that wagged happily at being filled, his cock twitched at the prospect of pulling it until Schlatt begged him so prettily to stop, it's too sensitive! But then the ram stopped moving all together, not even a twitch as his body locked up on itself.

It scared Techno, thinking he must've done something wrong for this happen. He slipped out of Schlatt, groaning at the feeling being torn away, but he would sacrifice his own comfort to make sure Schlatt was safe. He laid him down on the sheets, and the brunette seemed to be staring off into space, like he was somewhere else completely.

" _Elena_..." Schlatt murmured as his head lolled to the side. He wasn't physically hurt, but Techno felt anxiety clutching at his lungs that he begun to panic. He shook Schlatt, trying to get him out of that head space. "Schlatt!"

No response was given, but Schlatt cried out. " _Go away_!"

" _Schlatt!_ " His tone was desperate, scared for the first time in a long time.

Thankfully Schlatt blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the light, or lack thereof, and he coughed violently. Techno sighed in relief, pulling the anima up and cradling him against his chest. The smaller man was shaking, clutching at Techno like a lifeline. He petted the shivering form, careful with his featherlight touches. 

Tears slid down his back, Schlatt sobbing as he relived that painful memory, his heat allowing to become numb once the god entered him.

They stayed like that the entire night. Techno didn't dare ask who Elena was, not right now at least. All he was worried about was comforting Schlatt the best he could, even if he wasn't good at it. Soon the ram tired himself out, the exhaustion of everything getting to him and he fell sound asleep once again. Techno soon followed after, wrapping a protective arm around the brunette.

Whoever caused Schlatt so much pain he vowed to find them a give them a painful death. 

Right now though, he didn't worry about them, right now he was focused on his lo- no.

Schlatt was not his lover. They had sex, sure. Schlatt had teased him for months, but he was so much more than that. Rather insightful when Techno would question him on mortal life, what it was like in the Gaeian lands. He was firey, a bit of bite to his bark. That didn't mean Techno loved him persay, right? 

He didn't know, but he did know he had a lot to talk about to Schlatt in the morning. If only he had actually read Wilbur's scroll, maybe he would've known something vital.

 _It's not that important_ , Techno thought.

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you guys liked the backstory I have given Schlatt! Yes I know it's long and I robbed you guys of the smut you probably came here for, but don't worry! I'll make sure to include it in the next chapter!
> 
> But I'm curious, would you guys be interested in getting snippets like this in future chapters? Of course not as long, but none the less be included?
> 
> Anyway I am also looking for a beta reader! If anybody is interested please just say so in the comments!
> 
> Thank you all once again, and I hope you all stay safe and happy through these tough times!


End file.
